The Flux
The Flux is a special area that is available only to players that have completed current game content. Inside The Flux you get the opportunity to meet the Avatars of DJArts game developers. The Flux is accessible only when there is no new storyline content available. You must have 100% completion of all Area puzzles and 100% completion of all CI's (Customizable Items). Seasonal Events and SBA's (Secret Bonus Areas) do not impact your ability to enter The Flux. A major update will relocate The Flux to the end of the new content. Players located in The Flux when new content is released will be automatically moved to The Commons. Versions The Flux changes from one update to another. #Flux 1.0 was forest themed, had level 3 bushes/critters and was available until the the Desert Update released on 6/15/2012. #Flux 2.0 was desert themed, had level 5 and 6 bushes/critters and was available until the Evergreen Forest Update released on 7/26/2012. #Flux 3.0 was swamp themed, had level 9 bushes/critters and was available until the Snowy Mountain Update released on 11/5/2012. #Flux 4.0 was a snow-covered mountain theme, had level 11 bushes/critters and was available until the Haunted Forest Update released on 2/8/2013. #Flux 5.0 was a gloomy forest theme, had level 13 bushes/critters, was the first to offer a path straight to the puzzle without going through the developers' room (now a staple in the design,) and was available until the Tropical Island Update released on 4/24/2013. #Flux 6.0 was tropical island themed, had level 15 bushes/critters and was available until the Agrabush Update released on 6/20/2013. #Flux 7.0 is Desert City themed with level 17 bushes/critters and was available until the Jungle Update released on 8/16/2013. #Flux 8.0 is Jungle themed with level 18 bushes/critters and was available until the Crystal Mines Update released on 10/08/2013. #Flux 8.0 is Molten themed with level 19 bushes/critters. Flux 8.png|The Flux 8.0 Flux 8.png|The Flux 8.0 Flux 7.png|The Flux 7.0 Flux 6.png|The Flux 6.0 Flux 5.png|The Flux 5.0 Flux 4.jpg|The Flux 4.0 True Flux 3.0.jpg|The Flux 3.0 Flux 3.0.jpg|The Flux 2.0 Flux 1.jpg|Flux 1.0 Puzzle The Flux contains a special puzzle field designed to keep the interest of players that have reached the end of the currently available game content. The Flux 9.0 has a 144 puzzle that can be completed indefinitely. The first eight times the reward is a chest with a special flux trinket subsequent rewards are 10,000 gold . If you are working on a Flux puzzle at the time of a new content push, don't worry, you'll be able to pick up on your puzzle where you left off as soon as you reach the end of the new content. Pro-Tip When you have reached The Flux and you have heard of an imminent release of new content, you can setup your Flux puzzle so that upon your next entry into The Flux, you can immediately get a brand new Flux trinket. Chests do not maintain between Fluxes (the tech does not support that, unless the Flux is the same zone, which it hasn't been since the Evergreen Forest). The only way to get a chest as soon as you reach a new Flux is if you have all the puzzle pieces but haven't solved the puzzle yet. Search for 144 puzzle , partially complete the puzzle, but DO NOT fully complete it. Flux 9 puzzle.png|The Flux 9.0 Puzzle Flux 8 puzzle.png|The Flux 8.0 Puzzle Flux 7 puzzle.png|The Flux 7.0 Puzzle Flux_6_puzzle.png|The Flux 6.0 Puzzle Flux_5_puzzle.png|The Flux 5.0 Puzzle Flux_4_puzzle.jpg|The Flux 4.0 Puzzle Puzzle_3.0.png|The Flux 3.0 Puzzle Flux.jpg|The Flux 2.0 Puzzle Trinkets Successfully completing this difficult puzzle rewards one of eight rare Flux Trinkets. This Flux Trinket set is only available while The Flux is active. If you fail to acquire the entire set of eight trinkets, there is no way to earn them in the future. You will have to complete the new game content and enter a new version of The Flux to earn the next set of Trinkets. Flux trinkets are identical in appearance to the regular Trinkets you find in the game, but they have improved attributes over their counterparts. There are currently two types of descriptors that a Flux trinket can have: *'(Uncommon)' - Uncommon trinkets are better than their common counterparts by one step. For example, the Soft Feather trinket increases movement by 30% while Flux Soft Feather (Uncommon) increases it by 35%. *'(Rare)' - Rare trinkets are typically two, and in some cases three, steps superior to the common version of the trinket. For example, the Flux Twig Wand (Rare) increases the odds to drop mana by 35, 15 points greater than the common version. The Flux/Flux 9.0|Flux 9.0 The Flux/Flux 8.0|Flux 8.0 The Flux/Flux 7.0|Flux 7.0 The Flux/Flux 6.0|Flux 6.0 The Flux/Flux 5.0|Flux 5.0 The Flux/Flux 4.0|Flux 4.0 The Flux/Flux 3.0.2|Flux 3.0.2 The Flux/Flux 3.0.1|Flux 3.0.1 The Flux/Flux 2.0|Flux 2.0 The Flux/Flux 1.0.2|Flux 1.0.2 The Flux/Flux 1.0.1|Flux 1.0.1 Category:Areas